L'amour de la Folie 2ème partie
by deathkaidda
Summary: Deuxième partie sur sept! LizxAsura Lemon! n'aimez pas lisez pas!


**Salut à tous pour la deuxième partie de ****L'amour de la Folie****, après mon « petit » shota avec mon AsuraxPatty, je vous présente ma suite qui vous choquera moins…normalement !**

**°W°W°W°W°W°W°W°**

_Dans ce chapitre : Asura X Liz_

_Contient : Lemon…et peut-être S&M_

_°W°W°W°W°W°_

_Manoir du Pendu…3H00_

Patty était rentrée tard des douches privées, mais elle n'avait pas eu le choix. En rentrant, elle avait découvert sa sœur Liz endormie dans un des canapés du salon. Sa sœur l'avait surement attendu mais Patty ne sans souciait pas pour l'instant, le problème était celui qui l'accompagnait…

°W°

_Manoir du pendu…7h00_

Liz se réveilla dans le canapé du salon, elle se frotta la tête et regarda l'heure : « Seulement 7h00 ?! » S'écria-t-elle. Elle prit bien le temps de se lever, elle étira chaque membre de son corps en baillant. Puis, elle regarda la porte d'entrée : « J'espère que Patty est rentrée » Pensa-t-elle. Elle se leva du canapé et se rendit devant la porte d'entrée, lorsqu'elle vérifia si la porte était fermée, elle remarqua que la clé avait été tournée qu'une fois. Pourtant il lui semblait bien avoir fermé la porte à doubles tours. Liz comprit de suite : « Patty est rentré cette nuit ». Sans perdre un instant, elle monta jusqu'au premier étage, manquant de tomber dans les escaliers.

« Patty ? Patty tu es là ? » Cria-t-elle dans le manoir. Elle s'arrêta net quand elle entendit un craquement du plancher derrière elle, elle tourna lentement la tête… « AAAHHH ! » Hurla-t-elle. « Mais pourquoi tu cries ? » Demanda un Kid qui frottait ses yeux. « Je croie que Patty est rentrée ! » Répondit-elle. « Tu la verras après alors ! » Grogna Kid « Tu t'inquiètes trop » Termina-t-il en tournant les talons vers la cuisine. « Toi tu ne sais pas ce que c'est d'avoir une sœur ! » Lança Liz. Kid se retourna vers elle : « Non et je ne veux pas le savoir ! » puis il partit. Liz resta sur place puis pensa qu'après tout elle était rentrée, c'était tout ce qui compte elle devait surement dormir…

°W°

_Laverie du manoir…_

Le manoir Du Pendu possédait un sous-sol, qui lui-même était rempli de pièce dont celui de la laverie. Evidemment, il n'y avait pas énormément de linges, la plupart étaient simplement les draps du manoir. Le linge de maison était soit noir soit blanc, le linge propre était entreposé en tas dans une partie de la pièce. En plus d'être propre, le tas de linge était moelleux, très confortable et assez grand pour s'allonger dessus.

Et donc, Asura s'était allongé dessus après avoir enfilé un peignoir noir. Il était en pleine pénétration de sa concubine, assis sur membre avec un peignoir blanc, Patty Thompson. Cette dernière jouissait de chaque poussée de son amant en elle, en plus de gesticuler son corps pour intensifier le plaisir. Ils faisaient l'amour tous deux sans se soucier de ce qui les entourait ou que leur frère et leur sœur se trouvaient justes au-dessus.

Patty ralentit son rythme, s'essoufflant de chaque effort. Après avoir libérée son corps, la jeune arme se coucha sur son amant. Elle donna un léger baiser sur son torse et appuya son menton les deux amoureux se regardèrent les yeux dans les yeux. « Pas trop déçue ? » Demanda Asura. Patty sentit une boule s'installer dans son ventre, quelle était cette sensation ? « J'ai adoré » Répondit-elle calmement, réaction contraire à son comportement habituel. Cela pourrait en surprendre plus d'un, mais le Grand Dévoreur connaît extrêmement bien les élèves de Shibusen et en particulier les sept qu'il a combattus sur la Lune. À l'époque, lorsqu'il fut libéré, Asura avait beaucoup observé de loin son créateur et ses élèves. Egalement son « idiot de petit frère » dont l'existence, encore d'actualité, lui faisait grincer les dents. Mais il s'était permis de cogner les armes de son jeune frangin.

Il en savait assez sur le caractère de la jeune Thompson, elle était naïf, dynamique et en joie constante mais Asura n'avait retenu d'elle que sa naïveté. Très intéressante surtout cela lui permettait de manipuler son esprit infantile à sa guise. À présent, il sentait dans l'âme de la gamine, un sentiment contraire à son quotidien : la culpabilité ! Patty sentit en elle ce fâcheux sentiment de faute, après tout, elle avait copulé avec Le Grand Dévoreur. Et elle aurait pu s'en sortir si elle n'avait pris plaisir à l'acte, car elle aurait pu faire fuir son esprit pervers avec la notion de viol et il aurait été mieux qu'elle n'en redemande pas, sous le toit de son meister et sous le nez de sa sœur.

Quelle honte pensait-elle…juste ce qu'il faut à Asura pour continuer son aventure sans pudeur à Death City. Car oui, Asura avait tout prévu, sa réputation devait donner la réaction suivante à Patty qui permettrait ainsi d'accrocher dans ses filets sa prochaine concubine. Asura l'avait compris dans son observation, pour avoir l'une, il devait avoir l'autre. Mais, étant lui-même l'ainée d'une famille, il avait compris également que s'il faisait sombrer la deuxième, la première serait un jeu d'enfant. Il s'agit ici des maillons d'une chaîne logique de personne qui lui permettra d'atteindre son but de corruption ultime de Shibusen. Mais pour l'heure, il n'avait d'autres choix que d'attendre le bon moment pour pouvoir passer une nuit torride avec Elizabeth Thompson !

Alors que Patty était allongée sur son ventre, méditant sur sa faute, Asura s'étira de tout son long. Mais l'allongement exagéré de son bras, donna l'impulsion dans un tuyau placé non loin de sa tête. Le coup enclencha une légère vibration qui remonta le long du tuyau, actionnant alors le détecteur de mouvements et mis en route une alarme dont le bruit ce concentré principalement dans l'un des deux bureaux du manoir. À la base, l'alarme a été créée pour sonner lorsque la trop grosse masse de linge cognerait les tuyaux à proximité du tas. Car cela voudrait dire que le linge n'est pas fait et donc le tas est un véritable désordre créant une asymétrie dans sa hauteur habituelle l'alarme résonne dans les bureaux car Kid y passe le plus clair de son temps (une alarme très utile donc).

Kid entendit l'alarme de la cuisine non loin des bureaux : « Le tas de linge est déjà haut ? » s'alerta Kid « Quelle horreur la laverie doit-être en plein désordre » termina-t-il en plaquant ses mains sur sa tête. Liz leva les yeux au ciel, signe annonciateur d'une envie refouler de trier le linge de maison, mais son esprit quand elle repensa à sa sœur. Elle réfléchit un instant « Patty m'aurait répondu tout à l'heure quand j'ai criée près des chambres au premier ! Il est normal qu'elle ne m'entende pas si elle était au sous-sol ? ». Alors que Kid était en plein cauchemar rien que de s'imaginait le désordre du sous-sol, son arme aux cheveux longs le coupa dans sa crise de stress « Kid attend c'est peut-être Patty, je lui ai dit de mettre ses affaires directement au sous-sol puisqu'elle ne le trie pas ! ».

Liz, accompagné de son meister, descendit sous le manoir, son idée se confirma quand Kid sent son âme après que Asura est détecté la sienne avant de s'effacer. L'âme de Kid étant trop grande et trop concentré pour ressentir une âme-t-elle que celle d'Asura (d'où le fait que son père ne le détectait pas). Devant la laverie, Liz tapa à la porte qui était fermée de l'intérieur. Depuis la scène de l'alarme, Patty avait ôtée troquée son peignoir contre des vêtements propres non rangés dans sa chambre. Puis c'est tranquillement qu'elle ouvra la porte, son esprit restant bloqué sur son acte « Liz, Kid désolé d'avoir déclenchée l'alarme ! ».

Sans dire autre chose, Patty avança vers les escaliers qui mènent vers le haut du manoir, elle fut suivie de Kid qui accourut vers elle…après avoir vérifié si la limite de linge était nickel chrome à son regard ! Liz regarda un instant dans la laverie, elle venait d'entendre un léger glissement sur le sol. Lorsqu'elle tourna sa tête dans la direction d'où elle crut entendre le bruit. Elle ne vit rien et crut a une hallucination, en réalité, elle était t'aveugle de la séance de reluquage que se permettait Asura ses formes.

Lorsque Liz et Kid se retrouvèrent en même temps à la surface du manoir dans le Hall d'entrée, ils observaient à deux en même temps Patty en absence totale du monde. Les deux inquiétés se regardèrent dans les yeux avant d'interroger la petite blondinette : « Patty est-ce tout va bien ? » demanda Kid en premier, « Tu as l'air ailleurs ! » Constata sa sœur. Patty se tourna vers eux en disant d'un ton inexpressif : « Je vais bien », celle-ci se tint face à l'escalier central en disant à ses partenaires « Je suis fatiguée, je vais me coucher », puis elle monta vers sa chambre dans un grand silence d'obéissance.

Liz et Kid restèrent bouche bée de la réaction de la jeune Thompson mais décidèrent d'attendre quelques jours pour savoir si son cas d'inexpressivité était passager ou non.

**°W°W°**

Une semaine passa, durant cette dernière, Liz avait observé le comportement inhabituel de sa sœur. Cette dernière était subitement devenue calme et presque inexpressive. Lorsqu'elle dessinait, Patty avait la tête à moitié endormise sur son avant-bras, exécutant des mouvements lents avec le même crayon de couleur pendant des heures. Dans sa chambre, elle s'asseyait contre son lit et caressait la même peluche sous les yeux inquiets de sa grande sœur, « Patty m'inquiète… » Pensa Liz.

Alors que Liz était très soucieuse au sujet de Patty, elle ignorait totalement que le grand Dévoreur attendait le bon moment dans les sous-sols. Il était pressé à l'idée que Liz descende dans les sous-sols en pensant à ce qui lui ferait pour la faire venir. Mais qu'importe le temps qu'il faudra, Asura n'était pas pressé, il avait l'habitude de rester caché pendant des jours jusqu'à des siècles.

De par l'attitude sa sœur, Liz décida avec Kid d'emmener sa sœur voir Stein pour l'examiner et trouver la raison de ce changement soudain. Le docteur Stein avait donné rendez-vous dans la soirée car il avait été pris dans la journée. C'est donc le soir que Liz partit avec sa sœur, seul car son meister n'avait pas l'air de trouver important ce changement, il avait juste donné son accord. Sur le chemin du labo, Patty marchait lentement et en totale inexpressivité, d'ailleurs elle ne portait pas ses vêtements habituels de cowgirl mais juste un pull et un jean et elle ne disait pas un mot.

Arrivées chez Stein, Liz et Patty furent accueillies par Marie, elle fut très surprise de l'état de Patty. Marie ouvrit la porte d'entrée en grand et dit avec un léger sourire « entraient les filles, Stein vous attend dans le salon », les filles avancèrent vers la pièce indiquée. Stein se leva tranquillement du fauteuil où il était et se dirigea vers elle, « Bonsoir les filles, asseyaient vous ». Assise sur le canapé, Patty croisa les bras et regarda à terre, Liz la regarda très soucieuse. Stein posa quelques questions à Liz sur l'état de sa sœur et Liz répondit franchement alors que sa sœur ne faisait aucune réaction. Un certain moment, Stein posa une question à Liz « Est-ce que Patty s'est retrouvée seule avant qu'elle ne change ? ».

À cette question, Patty se rappela de ce qui lui était arrivée dans les douches privées et… avec Asura. Elle leva la tête et resta bloquée dans ses souvenirs dont elle avait honte et qui lui avait laissé un grand impact. Liz mis son bras sur une des épaules de sa sœur, cette dernière lança un cri de détresse. Liz prit peur et retira son bras. Un silence de mort se fit avant que Stein se lève et dit à Marie « Marie ! Prépare un lit pour cette nuit !», Liz se leva « Professeur ?! », « Désolé Liz mais j'aurais besoin que ta sœur reste ici cette nuit ! », « vous êtes sûr ? Je peux m'en occup… », « Il est impératif qu'elle reste ! Rentre au manoir ! Je m'occupe d'elle ne t'inquiète pas ! ». Liz resta sur place mais Marie lui promis qui n'arriveraient rien à sa sœur, elle eut du mal mais Liz finit par partir après avoir enlacé sa sœur avec hésitation, cette dernière ne réagit même pas.

**°W°**

Sur le chemin du retour, Liz était prête à pleurer, la réaction de sa sœur l'avait mis dans le doute. Etait-elle une bonne sœur pour Patty ? L'avoir laissé seul était une erreur qui lui avait coûté la santé mentale de sa sœur ? Liz rentra dans le manoir avec une grande tristesse, elle fut pour partir dormir mais elle tomba sur un mot de Kid « Partit dormir dans la Death Room ». Liz leva les yeux au ciel, elle et sa sœur étaient les seuls au courant que Kid faisait ce genre de chose certaines nuits. En effet, il avait des jours où Kid sentait trop fortement l'absence de son père et dormir dans la Death Room le réconfortait un peu. Bref… Liz prit l'information en compte et changea de direction, puisqu'elle était seule et qu'elle n'avait pas le moral. Elle prit une de ces vieilles habitudes quand elle était encore dans la rue : allait se saouler !

Elle se mit donc en route vers le bar du Manoir Du Pendu et la pièce se situait, par pure coïncidence, juste au-dessus de la laverie… Le bar du manoir était assez petit en fait : un comptoir, une étagère de taille moyenne avec verres et bouteilles, deux trois canapés noirs et un tapis blanc. Liz enleva sa veste et se mit en débardeur, elle s'assit sur un canapé et enleva bottes et chaussettes. Puis elle alla derrière le comptoir et prit la première bouteille de whisky qui venue. Elle se remit de l'autre côté du comptoir et ouvrit la bouteille pour un prendre une sacrée gorgée. Liz versa quelques larmes et noya son chagrin dans l'alcool.

Son esprit était ailleurs, elle repensait à son passé des rues et à sa sœur encore, ainsi que sur le fait que Stein l'ai gardé suite à son crie. Le fait qu'elle est réagie à la dernière question de Stein. Liz réfléchit dans l'alcool : sa sœur avait été seule, un moment, une nuit…dans les douches privées…ou pas. Quand elle avait crié son nom dans le manoir…l'avait cherchée…puis oubliée…puis repensée à elle… c'est compliqué. Elle avait retrouvé sa sœur dans les sous-sols…à la laverie…quel idée franchement ! Puis elle avait été voir le professeur Stein pour sa sœur…t'a vu la tronche du psy toi ? Et maintenant on lui prend les hanches !

…deux minutes…on lui prend les hanches ? Sortie de son délire d'ivresse, Liz venait de sentir des mains lui caressaient les hanches ! Et ses mains étaient en train de glisser jusqu'à ses fesses. Liz était sur le choc et ne bougea pas, alors que les mains continuaient leurs parcours. Liz sursauta au moment où les mains pincèrent ses fesses sans gêne. Liz rougit et hésita à se retourner alors que les mains remontaient vers ses hanches, caressant son ventre libre. Lorsque le propriétaire de ses mains serra le corps de Liz contre le sien, elle pouvait à présent sentir le corps d'un autre individu. Elle sentit ses cheveux bougeaient d'un côté de sa tête. Et ainsi la tête de l'individu qui se tenait derrière elle se positionna juste à côté de sa tête. L'inconnu s'adressa à elle « on pleure mademoiselle Elizabeth Thompson ?», Liz tourna les yeux sur le côté « A … As … As … Asura ! »

Dans cette situation des plus choquantes, la malheureuse victime eut le souffle coupé alors que son bourreau faisait glisser sa langue sur sa joue. Liz tira une tête de dégout, « Quelle horreur !» pensa-t-elle. Il se mit à faire des ronds avec ses mains sur son ventre. Cette sensation chatouilla l'arme démoniaque, Asura continua et se mit à lécher son lobe d'oreille. Ses mains continuaient leur voyage le long de ses hanches. La pauvre arme se sentit terriblement gênée, « Arrêtez…s'il vous plaît ! » supplia-t-elle. Il ne répondit pas et fit la sourde oreille. À ce moment-là, Liz se mit à fixa la bouteille d'alcool, elle pourrait s'en servir pour l'assommer, mais au moment où elle tendit son bras, elle fut arrêtée par celui d'Asura qui passa ses deux bras autour d'elle et lui coinça les siens. Elle ne pouvait plus faire un mouvement, la seule chose qu'elle fit c'est de continuer à fixer la bouteille tout en remarquant…qu'elle était à moitié vide.

L'alcool allait faire son effet et Liz était totalement bloquée. La situation devenue encore plus incontrôlable quand Asura remonta ses mains jusqu'à sa poitrine arrondie. Il passa ses mains sous son débardeur et son soutien-gorge et commença à malaxer la chair sensible. Liz se mit à trembler de partout, il lui fallut un temps d'adaptation avant de pouvoir articuler le moindre mot, « je vous en prie…arrêtez-vous ! Aaah !» elle coupa au moment où la sensation devenue trop intense pour elle. Asura embrassa tendrement son cou et lui susurra «Calme-toi Liz ! On a toute la nuit ! », Il termina sur un sourire remontant jusqu'à ses oreilles. Liz pencha sa tête en arrière dès qu'elle sentit sa tête lui tourner, elle l'appuya sur l'épaule de son amant du soir juste au moment où se dernier venait de terminer le suçon le milieu de son cou.

Pendant que sa conquête du jour avait les yeux qui flottaient en l'air, il réussit à saisir le débardeur et à le soulever au-dessus de la poitrine. Il put ainsi saisir un des seins et le mettre à sa bouche, grand gourmand qu'il est, il essaya de porter le deuxième à sa bouche. Sa succion répétée fit gémir timidement sa victime, les yeux vers le plafond, sa conscience n'était qu'à moitié dans l'éveil. Liz n'avait conscience que d'une chose, quelqu'un qu'elle détestait lui faisait plaisir. Et dans le moment, elle tourna la tête vers son violeur à l'instant où il libéra sa bouche, tous deux se regardèrent à peine quelques secondes avant de plongeaient leurs langues dans la bouche de l'autre, passionnément.

Juste après cette échange buccal, Asura mit sa main sur le dos de Liz est la plaqua sur le comptoir, Liz repris quelque peu ses esprits. Elle avait maintenant le haut du corps appuyé sur le comptoir froid et les fesses à la porter de son concubin. Ce dernier caressa le derrière avant d'orienter ses doigts vers la ceinture. Le corps de Liz frémit quand elle entendit le bruit de sa ceinture à terre et celle de la fermeture de son pantalon. Elle ferma les yeux lorsque son jean tomba le long de ses jambes. Elle se redressa doucement sur ses coudes pendant qu'Asura se mit à l'aise : torse nu, écharpe à terre et pantalon à moitié baissé. Il était en totale érection, son corps prêt à copuler avec l'arme démoniaque.

Asura sourit à la vue du string en dentelle, « Très jolie ! », Liz leva les yeux au ciel avant qui ne lui enlève et la face tombée à terre. Liz serra les dents lorsqu'elle sentit le bout du membre à l'entrée de son sexe. Elle ouvrit la bouche comme pour gémir mais il n'en sortit rien que sa respiration en accélération. En pleine pénétration, elle sentit le plaisir monter très vite, si vite qu'elle plaqua sa tête contre le comptoir histoire de mieux le prendre. Mais à quoi pensait-elle ? Elle ne pouvait empêcher l'orgasme de monter (à moins de ne pas être consentante), s'il devait venir il viendrait sans barrage.

Suite à cette « réflexion », Asura se mit à faire des vas et viens avec sa concubine, ses gémissements devenant de plus en plus fort. Sa respiration devenue plus rapide, sa salive monta en bouche, jusqu'à ce qu'elle finît par crachait derrière le comptoir. Liz ne compta plus les gémissements qui résonnaient dans le manoir actuellement. Sa gêne avait disparu mais l'esprit de dégout resta. Il continua ses poussées de plus en plus fort, ne laissant aucune pause à sa liaison d'un soir. Liz sentit vraiment quel était sur le point de jouir, ce qui aller être aussi le cas de celui derrière elle. Liz ne se retint même pas de crier aussi fort qu'elle pouvait. Elle sentit dans le même temps une grande chaleur se repartir dans son corps à toute vitesse.

Ils calmèrent leurs ardeurs et reprirent leurs souffles. Juste après avoir éjaculé, Asura se souvint de ce qu'il avait fait avec Patty dans les douches privées et il souvint d'un truc qu'il aimerait refaire avec la grande sœur. À peine Liz avait repris son souffle qu'il lui saisit ses jambes, avec une grande force, il la coucha sur le comptoir, cassant la bouteille au passage. Liz essaya de partir mais ses mains furent attachées avec sa ceinture par le Grand Dévoreur. Même avec l'alcool, Liz s'inquiéta quand même, « Qu'est-ce que vous allez me faire ? », Asura ne répondit avant d'avoir réussi à s'installer sans prendre le risque de tomber sur le côté : « Je l'ai bien fait à ta sœur ! Pourquoi ne pas te le faire aussi ? ».

Sur ce coup-là, Liz avait espéré être dans un rêve, « Patty…avec Asura ! ». Liz venait comprendre le changement de comportement de sa sœur, elle s'adressa à Asura en fronçant les sourcils « vous avez violé ma sœur sale enfoiré ! ». Asura se mit à rire, « le pire pour n'a pas été le viol … mais le fait d'être consentante ! ». Liz resta bouche bée de cette révélation mais sa pensée fut bousculée lorsqu'elle sentit la verge du Grand dévoreur entre ses fesses. Elle cria de douleur dans un premier temps, pensa au fait que sa sœur s'était sentie trop honteuse de tout raconter, et que, elle aussi deviendrait comme elle ! Puisqu'elle avait déjà fait une bonne partie du chemin érotique avec Asura.

Au fil des secondes qui défilaient, elle finit par s'habituer et reprit du plaisir couché sur le comptoir du bar dans le manoir. Elle se mit à voir floue, elle ressentit une dégueulasse envie de vomir au fond de son ventre ainsi qu'un grand mal à l'aise. Au même moment où ses fesses furent libérées, Liz perdit connaissance sur le comptoir. Asura ne prit pas la peine de la remettre à terre, la seule chose qu'il fit c'est de sortir du manoir Du Pendu se réfugier ailleurs. Il s'imaginait déjà l'horrible gueule de bois dont allait être victime l'aînée Thompson. Le changement de comportement de Liz devait contribuer à lui emmener une autre personne entre ses griffes. Après tout, pourquoi prendre les meilleurs quand on a l'occasion de le garder pour la fin.

**°W°W°**

Chez Stein, Patty avait essayée d'alerter le professeur du danger qui planait sur sa sœur mais elle n'avait pas pu articuler le moindre mot car il aurait fallu pour elle de toute avouer et elle ne pouvait absolument pas. Néanmoins, Stein avait réussi à deviner que son comportement n'était pas sans rapport avec le Grand Dévoreur Asura…

* * *

**Enfin ! Désolé d'avoir été si long mais j'espère que ça vous plaît quand même ! Je ne vous dis rien pour la suite mais ça prendra plus d'un mois pour le faire ! Merci de me suivre et je vous souhaite une bonne année 2014 !**

**Death Kaidda**


End file.
